middlemanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Middleman
Overview of the title The Middleman is an All-American hero with a mysterious past know only to the android Ida, Each Middleman receives his orders from the O2STK, or Organization too secret to know. Of the four known Middleman, Present Day, World War II, Victorian and Barbarian, all but the Victorian Middleman had a female sidekick. And the Middleman during World War II had a side kick named Middleboy. Present Day Middleman The present day Middleman is intelligent, rugged and a little dorky. He drinks four glasses of milk per day and is trained in the martial arts by Sensei Ping of the Clan of the Pointed Stick. The Middleman has access to a seemingly unending supply of fake indentities, several of which reference the movie "Back to the Future," in the 3rd episode of the television season. The Middleman has recently taken in Wendy Watson as his Middleman in training, and has brought her on his adventures to help save the world. The Middleman's past is unknown to anyone except for Ida and the Middleman himself. Cases The Experimental Simian Identity All over town Mobsters were being mysteriously executed, and the only clue left behind was a single banana peel at each of the crime scenes. Ida scans the peels and detects genetically enhanced simian D.N.A. on them. So the Middleman and Wendy headed off to the one place in town where they could find genetically enhanced simians. The team arrives at Simiontics Labs where Dr. Gibbs has been experimenting on gorilla brains to increase their higher brain functions. The Lab's cages are filled with gorilla's reciting poetry, painting or otherwise making some sort of art, except for one cage, the ape Spanky's which was empty. Upon investigation, the Middleman and Wendy discover a secret passage which leads down to a room filled with mobster movie memorabilia, leading them to the conclusion that Spanky has been behind the murders. The Middleman and Wendy track down Spanky who escapes into the local zoo and discards his voice box. After a futile day of searching, Wendy returns to her illegal sublet to find a banana peel in front of her door, she calls the Middleman. After detaining the ape they discover he has obtained a new voice box; which could only mean that Dr. Gibbs was behind the whole thing. So the team breaks into the labs and destroys the supercomputer which controls the apes and foils Gibbs' plan to take over the world with an army of hyper-intelligent apes, thus saving the world.. The Entering Dragon Conundrum A magical Earth Elemental Chinse Terracotta Warrior shows up to kidnap the heir to the Qin Dynasty and doom the Earth to 1000 years of raining fire. The Middleman, who may be an expert with aliens and martial arts, apparently has one area of weakness; the supernatural. So he employs the aide of Roxy Wasserman. Roxy begins to prepare the only thing which can destroy the Earth elemental, a Vial of Aquatic Banishment. While Wendy is preparing to depart to China, she lets slip to Lacey that she is going to be working with Roxy, this infuriates Lacey who is opposed to how Roxy is keeping fur in style. Lacey confronts Roxy, but ends up impressing her with her fasion knowledge and ends up with a job. Roxy sends her to get Tahiti water for the vial of aquatic banishment. Meanwhile, Ida discovers that the heir to the Qin dynasty is not in China, but is a local boy named Duncan, and isn't the least bit Asian. The Middleman and Wendy rush to Duncan's school and rescue him just in time from the Terracotta Warrior. They take him back home in the Middlemobile, where Lacey is waiting with what she thinks is a bottle of "Skin Treatment" for the Middleman. However, Lacey and her neighbor Noser have filled the vials with tap water to lower it's carbon footprint. The Warrior arrives and overpowers the Middleman, Wendy and their useless, but still ecological vial. The Warrior kidnaps Duncan and heads off to the Underworld. With Roxy's help and a new vial of aquatic banishment the Middleman and Wendy race to the Underworld and in a final confrontation, destroy the Terracotta Warrior, thus saving the world. The Sino-Mexican Revolution Sensei Ping is coming from his home with the Clan of the Pointed Stick to turn Wendy into a Man-Killer. However the Middleman gets red ball from O2STK, La Cage de Lumiere has been stolen, while the Middleman is busy with the diamond caper, he must send Wendy to go pick up Sensei Ping at the airport. After being heavily critized Wendy, who is no longer paying attention drives straight into a trap set up a several Mexican Luchadores. The wrestlers knock Wendy unconscious and capture Sensei Ping using the very diamond that the Middleman was searching for. By the time the Middleman arrives it is too late and the luchadores have escaped. The Middleman knows that El Maestro De Ceremonies and his associate El Comelon are behind the kidnapping, wishing to satisfy a decade old blood-fued between Sensei Ping and the Luchadores. The Middleman warns Wendy that if Sensei Ping is not rescued then the Clan of the Pointed Stick will send assassins to kill all of those responsible for Sensei's kidnapping, including the Middleman and Wendy. The Middleman then leaves Wendy behind and travels to the Dread Pyramid of Itzilichlitlichlitzl to rescue Sensei Ping. Upon reaching the pyramid, the Middleman too is kidnapped, so Wendy, ignoring Ida's advice to leave the country takes the Middle-jet to go and rescue the Middleman and the Sensei. Meanwhile, Sensei Ping is allowed to choose a champion to fight the Luchadores champion to win his freedom, he of course chooses the Middleman. The Luchadores send out Cien Mascaras, who was once a man who wore 100 masks, but now due to a curse he recieved is 100 men who all have to wear the same mask. After a furious battle, the last of the Cien Mascaras prepare to finish the Middleman when Wendy arrives and breaks Sensei Ping's prison of light. Sensei Ping then removes the mask of El Sapo Doradoand proceeds to defeat all of the Luchadors, saving the Wu-Han Thumb of Death for El Maestro De Ceremonies, thus saving the world.